Electronic displays have become ubiquitous. They are used in many consumer devices that we interact with daily (e.g., laptop computers, smartphones, tablets, etc.). The demands of lower power consumption and greater screen resolution have encouraged the miniaturization and integration of these devices.
Electric displays have evolved from mechanical systems for displaying text and simple images, to electronic devices capable full color and 3D graphics. Seminal display technologies included motorized control of a flap to display text, including ball-game scores, stock quotes, etc. Cathode ray tubes replaced this technology and served as the industry standard for many decades.
Flat panel displays (LED, liquid crystal, etc.) represent the current state of the art. While these displays convey many advantages over the aforementioned display types, in certain use cases these technologies may not be ideal. For instances, in situations where power is extremely limited, modern solid state displays may still consume too much energy to be practical or effective.